


You are Titanium

by Lexasyellowpellow



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Nudity, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexasyellowpellow/pseuds/Lexasyellowpellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe may not be able to hit the high notes anymore, but she sure can strike a chord with a certain brown haired lady friend of hers. ;) </p>
<p>Fluff and also trash</p>
<p>"Beautiful"</p>
<p>"The song?"</p>
<p>"You"</p>
<p>Bi I'll be over here in my Bechloe dumpster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are Titanium

Chloe sighed as the water trickled down from the crappy dorm shower, adding insult to an already horrible day. Who was she kidding? She should have just dealt with the pain. There was no way Aubrey would let her be as involved in the Bella's set without her full belt. Chloe shuddered as the water shifted to cold for a second and then bounced to scalding before tempering out. "Damn everything," she sank to her knees in the stall, hugging them tightly to her body. The doctor said she shouldn't try to sing the high notes. It was definitely too soon to be messing around after the surgery. And yet- Chloe thought, maybe it would be okay? Just to do a little bit. Nothing crazy of course. She took a slow steady breath in, "Shoot me down, but I won't fall" so far so good, "I am Titani-OWE" she sputtered under the shower stream and coughed. "Ugghhhhh. I thought I had it". Chloe's lips turned down into a pout as she drew her hands to her neck. It was like her body had betrayed her. Singing was everything she cared about. She couldn't remember a time in her life that didn't revolve around singing. Her eyes began to sting and she struggled to hold back tears. The water changed to polar ice level cold again and she growled in frustration. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME" she just couldn't catch a single break. Chloe held her knees tighter and let the tears drip down the bridge of her nose to join the water swirling down the rusty drain.   
Chloe didn't notice when the shower liner slid open a couple inches. It wasn't until she felt a hand on her shoulder that she glanced up. "Beca?" Chloe's cheeks flushed pink. No no no. She couldn't let this get back to the Bellas. Aubrey would have a field day. "Beca what are you-" she paused, "Beca you're nude".   
Beca laughed, "well you know, I'm pretty confident about all....this" she smirked. Chloe smiled for a moment but it faded quickly into a soft frown. She sniffled and wiped a couple of stray tears from her eyes. Beca sunk down beside Chloe and wrapped her into a hug. Chloe's breath caught in her throat and she hoped Beca couldn't feel her heart rate speed up to inhuman levels. Beca pulled her friend flush against her body, holding her tightly, "Chlo," her voice was impossibly soft and uncharacteristically devoid of sarcasm, "Why are you crying?" she locked eyes with Chloe and gingerly pushed a strand of copper hair behind her ear.   
Chloe tried to slow her heartbeat so she could focus on the question. The water was still spilling from the faucet above them, amplifying the feeling of Beca's bare skin against hers. "I can't sing anymore". Beca looked completely flabbergasted at her confession. "Chloe of course you can sing. I just heard you at practice."  
"No no. You don't understand. I can't sing anymore. Not the way I always could. I can't sing the notes. My whole life I've been a singer and now. I feel so incomplete. Like I lost a huge part of myself...and no one is going to want to hear me sing now. You heard Aubrey! I can't even have a solo anymore." Chloe began to sob again, burrowing her face in Beca's chest.   
"Shh shhh" Beca stroked Chloe's hair tenderly. She thought for a moment trying to take in her friend's concerns. Beca adjusted her jaw and furrowed her brow until finally an idea formed. A grin spread across her face, "I'm bulletproof...nothing to lose" She turned her gaze to Chloe, catching her eyes. "Becs I can't." Beca frowned. "Well I'm not leaving until you sing." Chloe blushed remembering their first shower encounter. It was just like Beca to turn her own lines against her. She swallowed audibly, eyes darting to the ceiling. Get it together Chloe you can do this- Here goes nothing, "Fire away..." she looked at Beca, "fire away."   
"Ricochet you take your aim"  
"Fire away...fire away"  
"You shoot me down but I won't fall"  
Chloe shook her head. "Bec I can't hit it."   
Beca rolled her eyes. "Chloe, just match my pitch okay? You don't have to do it the same way you did before." She began the cue again, "You shoot me down but I won't fall"  
Chloe took a few shaky breathes. Maybe Beca was right. "I am Titani- Um" she squealed. "I DID IT" Her eyes glimmered, it actually didn't sound half bad.   
"Beautiful" Beca murmured.   
Chloe tilted her head. "The song?"  
"You."   
Chloe's cheeks flushed and she felt her pulse skip, "Beca-" Beca's lips interrupted her train of thought. They slid gently over Chloe's, working painfully slowly. Her eyes fluttered open and caught Chloe's. It was Beca's turn to blush.   
"I'm really glad I met you Chlo"  
Chloe rolled her eyes, "My goodness Beca. Who knew you were such a sap" she shoved her playfully. Beca giggled and pretended to fall from the shove. She lay on the tile blushing and staring up at Chloe expectantly. Chloe's tongue darted out to run across her bottom lip. Beca raised one eyebrow and locked eyes with the nervous girl above her. Chloe slid her body down against Beca's enjoying how slippery the water from the shower made their skin. She dipped her lips to meet Beca's, reveling in the way they melded with hers parting just enough so Chloe could feel Beca's hot breath in her mouth. Chloe cautiously slid the tip of her tongue across Beca's lower lip, begging for access. Beca smiled into the kiss and granted Chloe entrance. The kiss built slowly, tongues exploring new territory and battling for dominance. Chloe, though taken by surprise by Beca’s brazenness, had taken control of the situation pretty quickly. She slid her hands along Beca’s sides, letting her fingertips dance across wet skin. Beca let out a sigh, her eyes rolling impossibly far into her head as she pressed her lips sloppily against Chloe’s, her body aching for more contact.  
Chloe giggled at Beca’s impatience. “Tsk”, she pulled away and crinkled her nose at Beca. “You waited this long to kiss me properly, I think you can wait a bit longer.” She batted her eyelashes and bit her lower lip seductively. Beca groaned. “Why are you stopping” she pouted, looking a bit like a toddler who lost her ice cream. The red head grinned and rolled off of Beca to the cold tile. “Because…” she blushed and darted her eyes up to the shower spray, “I think we should move to somewhere a little more…private.” She ended the statement with a painfully slow wink that Beca thought was probably really awkward but on Chloe just looked crazy sexy.  
Beca’s face flushed and she gulped audibly. “Oh.” An airy laugh tumbled from Chloe’s lips and Beca swore it was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. Chloe reached up and turned off the dorm shower, snapping both girls back to reality as the water came to a halt and cold air breezed through the curtain. Chills ghosted across Beca’s arms and she pulled them in to her chest instinctively. Chloe smirked, “Don’t worry Becs, I’ll warm you up.” Beca rolled her eyes, but her skipping heart beat, jagged breathes, and dilated pupils betrayed her. Chloe leaned out of the curtain for a moment and returned with a fluffy towel. She pulled Beca toward her and wrapped them both in the warmth, pressing her lips to the brunette’s once more. She lingered, enjoying the warmth of their bodies in the shared towel and the feel of Beca’s lips against hers. Maybe, she thought, just maybe being a Bella wouldn’t be a total disaster after all. She hummed against Beca’s lips and grinned wildly, pupils blown. “I knew you liked my lady jam” she dared. Beca groaned and pulled Chloe deeper into the kiss. “Shut up” she mumbled, lips never quite leaving her friends. “You love it” Chloe murmured, her tongue grazing Beca’s lower lip. Beca’s body shuddered involuntarily and Chloe smirked and lifted an eyebrow as if to say I told you so. “Well…I guess I don’t totally hate it.” Beca offered, wrapping her arms around Chloe’s naked body under the towel and practically exploding at the feel of her warm bare skin against the other girls. Chloe felt Beca’s body shudder as it meshed with hers and her heart skipped at least 5 beats. “I guess I’ll take that as my answer,” she whispered, dangerously close to Beca’s ear before closing the gap between their mouths again.


End file.
